How Will It Go
by BirdInTheMoon
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Axl Rose hubiera tenido una hija? ¿Acaso sería diferente? ¿Y si él le ocultara todo lo de su pasado? ¿Podrá ella hacer un gran cambio en su vida?
1. Hi!

How Will It Go

Hola, mi nombre es Amy Rose, hija del tan polémico W. Axl Rose, líder y vocalista de Guns N' Roses. Tengo 15 años y mi vida siempre fue rara.

Fui el resultado de un condón roto de una noche de sexo, drogas y Rock N Roll... Mi padre contrató putas para la banda, y como era de esperarse, terminó con una en la cama. El puto condón se rompió -.-' y de ahí salí yo._.

La puta, como era nueva en el negocio, no sabía qué hacer. No era más que una joven de 20 años o menos (Axl pedófilo). No pensó que podría atar a mi padre con eso.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada quiso abortar, pero mi padre se enteró de ello por medio de un amigo y le ofreció hacerse cargo del bebé a cambio de que ella se alejara de él para siempre, incluso le dio dinero para que se fuera de la ciudad.

Axl Rose no iba a quedarse con ella, después de todo no la amaba, y si bien ella era joven e "inocente", era un completo dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron 9 meses y ahí nací yo. Por suerte salí idéntica a mi padre, sólo que con algunas expresiones de esa mujer.

Me puso de nombre Amy, como mi tía. Ahora que lo pienso, no está tan mal

Papá estaba en declive en su carrera. Envidiaba ver a Slash y los demás ex-GNR con éxito, fama o al menos una vida estable (aunque no lo dijera). Él aún no podía acabar su último álbum y ya había invertido mucho tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo. Y con mi llegada, si bien le traje mucha alegría y cumplí su sueño de ser padre, la prensa opacó eso: "Amy Rose, hija de Axl Rose y una puta. Resultado de un condón roto (pero era de esperar)"

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y crecí fuertemente influenciada por el Rock, Blues, Metal, R&B y muchos otros, incluso Jazz o Clásica. Bandas y artistas como Robert Johnson, Elvis Presley, los Beatles, Led Zeppelin, The Kinks, los Rolling Stones, Janis Joplin...

Viajé a muchas partes con mi padre cuando daba pequeñas giras.

Él me contrataba un profesor particular para que fuera con nosotros, ya que mi abuela (que en realidad no era mi abuela, sino una secretaria, ayudante, consejera y gran amiga de mi papá), se iba con él a todas partes, por lo que no podía cuidarme, ya que él siempre la necesitaba.

Su nombre es Beta, algunos ya la conocen, papá le tenía un gran cariño y estimación a esa señora, pues se sorprendía como cuidaba y protegía a sus hijos, pero al mismo tiempo se entristecía y decepcionaba al recordar que su madre nunca había hecho eso por él. Pero su amor por ella era tan grande que algunas veces la llegaba a llamar "mamá", por lo tanto yo la trataba como abuela. A esa mujer la adoro, es una buena persona y nuca se ha aprovechado del amor de mi padre.

A pesar de todo el tiempo fuera, cuando llegábamos a casa éramos como una gran familia, y los de la banda me trataban como una sobrina y yo como mis tíos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y veía como papá cambiaba a los integrantes de GNR. Hasta que finalmente se decidió y se quedó con varios músicos profesionales y muy talentosos. Aunque ese era el defecto muchas veces: ser profesionales.

Es decir, les encantaba tocar, pero no se apreciaba tanto el sentimiento que se veía con los GNR originales, pues había mucha pasión y amor, que no creo que nadie pueda superar.

Un día conocí a Izzy Stradlin cuando fue a tocar con papá en el 2006. Ya lo había visto algunas veces, pero sólo me atrevía a mirarlo... Hasta ese día:

Yo: Disculpa, ¿tú eres el señor Izzy?

Izzy: ¿Ah? ¡Hola pequeña!

Lo abracé y de repente nos encariñamos mucho, tanto que cuando papá y Beta salían por un buen tiempo, Izzy venía a cuidarme.

Pronto se convirtió en mi tío, y más que eso; un segundo padre. Él me cuidaba y aconsejaba mejor que nadie...

* * *

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia. ¡Espero que les agrade!


	2. Try

XX: ¡Despierta, Amy! ¡Despierta! Hoy tenemos que ir a Las Vegas.  
Yo: ¿Ah, papá?  
Axl: Ya levántate. Recuerda que hoy iremos a Las Vegas.  
Yo: ¿Es hoy? Lo había olvidado por completo…  
Beta: ¡Amy, al fin despiertas!  
Yo: [Ni que hubiera estado en coma ._.]  
Beta: Es mejor apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde.  
Axl: Si. Ay, ¿qué hice para merecer una hija tan floja? D:  
Amy:-Abriendo los de golpe-¡Oye! :c  
Beta: No seas dramático Axl ¬¬  
Salieron del cuarto y me quedé sola. No entiendo por qué carajos tengo que ir, sólo será una pequeña presentación y ya estoy algo grande para quedarme sola… ¡Esperen! ¿Las Vegas? ¡Izzy está pasando sus vacaciones allá *u* tomé un baño rápidamente y me vestí con unos pantalones rojos y una polera de los Beatles.  
Axl: Qué rápida e_e'  
Yo: Soy la hija de Flash :B  
Axl: ¬¬  
Yo: Y por Flash me refiero a Axl Rose :3  
Beta: ._. Mejor ya vámonos  
Dejamos nuestra casa en Malibú y nos fuimos directo a Las Vegas. Cuando llegamos nos reunimos con toda la banda, me alegré de ver a Izzy sentado en un sillón del camerino de papá:  
Yo: ¡Izzy!  
Izzy: No puede ser, ¿esa es Amy? ¿Mi pequeña *esmeralda se ha convertido en esa hermosa jovencita?  
Yo:-Me sonrojé y me lancé a abrazarlo-Pero tío, si nos vimos hace dos semanas. ¿Ese es mi tío?  
Izzy: ¿El más hermosos de todos? Por supuesto e_e  
Yo: ¡Mira cuántas arrugas tienes! XD  
Izzy: ¬¬ that's not funny. Tu cada vez estás más vieja y no me quejo xd  
Yo: D':  
Izzy: Cada vez creces más rápido :3  
Yo: Pero no quiero crecer ~  
Izzy: Bueno ya :3 Ahora cuéntame cómo te fue con ese tal Albert e_e  
Yo: Ah, ya no salgo con él-Dije despreocupada.  
Izzy: ¿Por qué? Si parecía buen chico D:  
Yo: Papá lo alejó ._.  
Izzy: ¿Qué hizo Rose esta vez? -_-'  
Yo: Es que una tarde al regresar por un helado, íbamos tomados de la mano y pues papá nos vio y gritó: You know whit you are? You're with my daughter, baby! And you're gonna die!  
Izzy: O_O ¿Y después que te dijo?  
Yo: "No te preocupes hija, ya te quité una molestia de encima ^_^"  
Izzy: Ay, pequeña. Cuanto lo siento por ti :c  
Yo: ¡Nah! Justo en ese momento le iba a decir "Fuck You, Bitch!"  
Izzy: ¿Por qué? .-.  
Yo: Porque ya me había aburrido -_-  
Izzy: Eres igual de "hombreriega" que tu padre ¬¬ Si sigues así terminarás igual de forever alone que yo ;-;  
Yo: Eso es lo que quiero…-Dije sombría.  
Izzy: ¿Eh?  
Yo: Es que estoy harta Mis "amigas" sólo me hablan porque quieren conocer a papá. Y los chicos con los que salgo sólo tocan en bandas…  
Izzy: Creí que eso era lo que te gustaba de ellos.  
Yo: Sí, hasta que veo que me utilizan para que algún día el gran Axl Rose los ayude a triunfar… Me gustaría… ¡Ser una completa desconocida!-Dije comenzando a caminar- ¿Te imaginas, Iz? Que todas mis amistades fueran sinceras por lo que soy y no por quien soy (la hija de Axl Rose).  
Izzy: Así que quieres eso…  
Yo: ¡Sí! ¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría dedicarme a la música, no me refiero a formar una banda y llegar a ser reconocida… Quisiera dedicarme a ella de una forma más… Pasiva. No lo sé, trabajar en una Sinfónica, ser licenciada en musicología ¡no lo sé! Pero no puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué? Porque entonces la gente sólo me contratará por ser la hija de Axl Rose.  
Izzy: Nunca me habías contado.  
Yo: Ni a nadie más. Eso sólo se lo cuento a mi mente… ¡Iz, tengo una idea! ¿Puedo quedarme el resto de las vacaciones contigo?  
Izzy: Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero falta que Rose te deje.  
Yo: ¡Claro que me dejará! Si eres su mejor amigo de la juventud.  
Izzy: Entonces supongo que sí.  
Amy: ¡Genial! Además, con los recitales en Latinoamérica estará muy ocupado, por lo que con más razón me dejará. Seguro que algunas veces me quedaré sola para que vayas a tocar con él, pero está bien; me puedo quedar un par de días sola sin causar problemas xd  
Izzy: ¿Para ti cuánto es "el resto de las vacaciones"?  
Yo: ¡Perdón! ¿Me puedo quedar contigo este año escolar?  
Izzy: ¡Claro que sí! :D No tengo ningún problema :3  
Axl: ¡Amy, hermosa! ¿El tío Izzy no te aburrió?  
Yo: Para nada, papi *u*  
Axl: Iz, ¿cómo has estado?  
Izzy: Bien, gracias hermano. Amy me contó lo de Albert-Dijo mientras Axl tomaba un vaso con agua-. Si le sigues haciendo esas "escenitas" quedarás sin nietos ¬¬  
Axl:-escupiendo el agua-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nietos aún no quiero, imbécil ¬¬  
Izzy: ¡Pero…!  
Amy: O_O' Está bien, tío ;) Papá, te quería preguntar algo…  
Axl: ¿Qué pasa, hermosa?  
Yo: ¿Puedo quedarme con el tío Izzy este año escolar?  
Axl: ¡¿Qué?!-Dijo escupiendo de nuevo la bebida, pero esta vez en el rostro de Izzy  
Izzy: Eso no era necesario T_T  
Yo: Okay ._.  
Axl: Calla Izzacho ¬¬' Ahora-Dijo refiriéndose a mí-, dime, ¿por qué quieres eso, hermosa?  
Yo: Es que vas a estar ocupado con la gira y te llevarás a Tata Beta :c  
Axl: ¿Y por qué no mejor Iz viene a la casa?  
Izzy: Lo siento hermano, tengo asuntos pendientes en Lafayette  
Axl: OK ¬¬ bueno, ¿cuándo vienes por ella?  
Izzy: En 3 días, que es cuando se acaban mis vacaciones.  
Axl: De acuerdo. Pero Amy, el tío Iz a veces tendrá que acompañarme a tocar; por lo que tú tendrás que venir también, a menos que sea necesario que te quedes en su casa.  
Yo: ¡Está bien! :D  
Regresamos a casa y le conté mis planes a Beta, ella al principio no estuvo de acuerdo. Pero luego la logré convencer de que estaría bien.  
Pasaron los tres días e Izzy vino por mi.  
Izzy:-Tomando mis maletas-Bueno, nos vamos.  
Yo: Hasta luego Beta-Dije abrazándola.  
Beta: Adiós, Amy.  
Axl: Adiós, hermosa.  
Yo: Papá, te extrañaré, te amo :3  
Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Llegamos a su casa en 4 horas… y así fue como comenzó todo…

* * *

Cuando la llama Pequeña Esmeralda es porque se refiere a que tiene los ojos de Axl :3


	3. Here I Go

Here I Go

Aquella mañana desperté temprano,  
era un miércoles y estaba en una recámara de la casa de Iz. Me tallé los ojos para ver con claridad; la ventana estaba cerrada con cortinas gruesas de un oscuro rojo, se lograba ver la luz que quería atravesar. Me levanté y estiré. Mi pijama era un pantalón desgastado y una playera algo grande (de hecho era de papá xd).  
De repente Iz tocó a la puerta:  
Izzy: ¿Hola? ¿Estás despierta, Amy?  
Yo: ¡Iz, pasa! Buenos días.  
Izzy: Hola hermosa-dijo cerrando la puerta-. ¿Dormiste bien?  
Yo: Si XD, esta cama es cómoda.  
Izzy: Yes e_e'  
Tomé un baño para luego bajar a desayunar con él. Era una mañana soleada en Lafayette. Platicamos acerca de los planes que teníamos para el día.  
Al final decidimos a darle la vuelta al pueblo. Sentía unas cuantas miradas, unas de curiosidad y otras de odio.  
Yo: Iz, la gente nos observa Izzy: No te preocupes hermosa. Es sólo gente, además nunca te habían visto. Este pueblo es algo pequeño.  
Yo: Lo sé, no me molestan las miradas de curiosidad, las que me incomodan son las esas-Dije volteando hacia la gente.  
Izzy: O_O Corre…  
Yo: ¿Qué? No te escuché.  
Izzy: ¡QUE CORRAS!-Exclamó tomándome de la mano para comenzar a correr.  
Yo: ¡Tío, ¿qué pasa?!  
Izzy: Al parecer te han reconocido-  
Dijo soltándome en un callejón al que nos habíamos metido.  
Yo: ¿Reconocerme?  
Izzy: Verás, como sabes, Rose dijo que Lafayette era un pueblo de mierda.  
Yo: ¿En serio?-Pregunté con asombro, ya que yo no sabía mucho del pasado de mi padre; sólo que había tenido una mala infancia y había saltado a la fama.  
Izzy: Sí, no puedo creer que no lo sabías .-.  
Yo: ._. Okay…  
Izzy: Como Rose dijo eso, las personas se volvieron muy polarizadas al respecto: lo amas porque piensas lo mismo que él y habló claramente, o lo odias por dar mala fama a tu lugar de residencia.  
Yo: Ah… Entonces, ¿las personas saben quién soy?-Pregunté triste.  
Izzy: Algunas. Perdón, hermosa. Sé que tu plan era ir a un lugar en el que no te reconocieran para tener una vida más tranquila, pero al parecer no funcionó…  
Yo: N-No importa , a pesar de todo, esto es un pueblo. Estoy segura de que tendré amigos.  
La tarde la pasamos normal, fuimos a un parque e Izzy me mostró los lugares más importantes.  
Izzy: Y esta es la Jefferson High School en la que estarás este año y como sabes, la escuela en la que tu padre y yo nos conocimos.  
Yo: Vaya, no puedo creerlo. ¿En serio iré a esta escuela? :')  
Izzy: Aunque odiaba a los maestros,  
debo admitir que enseñaban bien.  
Yo. ¿En qué clase iban?  
Izzy: No lo recuerdo. Después de todo fue hace mucho tiempo.  
Yo: Hmmm...  
Regresamos a casa a las 6 de la tarde, cenamos algo ligero, tomamos una ducha y nos fuimos a dormir.  
Al entrar a lo que ahora era mi cuarto abrí las ventanas del cuarto (claro, ábrelas en la noche y mantenlas cerradas en el día xd), después de todo, a esa hora podía ver las luces de los postes y de vez en cuando pasaba algún extraño o un auto; tal vez era la gente que llegaba de sus trabajos.  
Me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Esto era muy diferente, la casa de Izzy era muy acogedora, no era igual de lujosa que mi casa en Malibú, pero era realmente acogedora. Se sentía extraño estar ahí, el estar en el pueblo natal de papá, el que lo había visto crecer. Papá nunca me había contado gran parte de lo que había hecho de joven, pues a mí me apenaba preguntarle y él prefería reservarse eso; decía que su pasado ya no importaba, porque me tenía y así era feliz. Pero aun así, la curiosidad me comía, por lo que le preguntaba a Iz acerca de ello, lo poco que sabía del pasado de mi padre era gracias a Izzy. No me atrevía a buscar en internet acerca de él, pues quería que el me contara como había sido su infancia o adolescencia; además de que me era algo inepto buscar "Axl Rose" en Wikipedia para saber un poco más de él, mi propio padre. Había visto fotos de él cuando era joven en la tele o las revistas, ¡cuánto había cambiado! Recuerdo cuando vi una foto de él con una mujer de los ojos más azules que haya visto.  
~Flashback~ Yo: Papá, ¿quién es esa mujer?-  
Pregunté señalando la foto [  
. /-XlNNqOC73gI/  
TaqVlflGMaI/AAAAAAAABCE/

Axl: ¿Qué mujer, pequeña?-Contestó tomando la revista Yo: Y bien, ¿quién es ella? ¿Por qué dice "Felicidades Axl y Erin"? ¿Acaso fue cuando le declaraste tu amor?  
Axl:…No es nadie importante hermosa. Una de tantas novias que tuvo papá.  
Yo: Si ambos están en la portada,  
debió ser muy importante para todos cuando se volvieron novios.  
Axl: Sólo un error más…  
Yo: ¿Ah?  
Axl: Ya es tarde. Será mejor irnos a dormir si no quieres despertar tarde mañana para ir a la escuela Yo: Sí, pero papá ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?  
Axl: Claro que sí-Contestó nostálgico mientras me cargaba ~Fin Flashback~ ¡Era tan inocente! Bueno, después de todo sólo tenía 6 años. Aún recuerdo lo mal que me sentí cuando me enteré de que no se habían vuelto novios sino esposos. Me sentí estúpida por no haber leído "Married 4/28/90" ¿acaso no era obvio que se habían casado? Luego me enteré acerca de que tan destructivo era su amor. Se sentía como un hoyo dentro de mí al pensar cómo eran sus peleas. Pero fue aun peor cuando supe lo del aborto de esa tal Erin ¡papá iba a tener un hijo! Pero lo perdió, eso me hizo sentir aun peor. En serio que era extraño.  
A veces llegaba a pensar que un fan conocía más de mi papá que yo; pero qué podía hacer…  
Comienzo a creer que esto es como viajar en el pasado de papá, quién sabe, tal vez conozca un poco más de él. Después de todo este es el lugar en el que creció y se formó su personalidad… había pasado por las mismas calles que el cruzó de niño, ¡y ahora también estudiaría en su escuela! Supongo que esto sería interesante.

Bueno, sé que había dejado esto por un buen tiempo. ¡Pero ya he llegado y ya tengo varios capítulos! Así que... Gracias por leer :) 


	4. Good Times, Bad Times

Good Times, Bad Times

Las cosas con Izzy van bien, es divertido pasar las tardes con el platicando acerca de lo que notros.  
¡Ayer no paramos hasta el amanecer! Me he estado abriendo mucho con él.  
Durante estos últimos días me había puesto a pensar acerca de lo que viviría aquí en Lafayette, por lo que decidí hacer un diario. Por un momento me partí la cabeza tratando de ponerle un nombre, ya que yo no quería llegar y escribir "Querido Diario", agh, no. Le puse el nombre de Lizzie, pues quería contarle mis reflexiones y descubrimientos a una amiga y no a un simple cuaderno. Nunca estaría sola, pues ya la tenía a ella. Por cierto, hay una chica que vive en frente de la casa de Iz, su nombre es Kate (o al menos así me dijo él). Al parecer es un año mayor que yo, se ve que es una chica genial. Espero que mi plan de poder hablarle y hacerla mi amiga funcione mañana.  
Izzy: Amy, baja a comer.  
Yo: ¡Ya voy!  
Guardé mi Diario y baje al comedor.  
Yo: Ya estoy aquí Izzy: Genial Ayúdame a acomodar todo.  
Yo: ¡Claro!  
Fui al comedor y puse los platos sobre la mesa para luego regresar a la cocina.  
Yo: Em, ¿Izzy?  
Izzy: Mande.  
Yo: ¿Qué es todo esto? O_O'-Pregunté al descubrir todo el desorden.  
En la cocina había comida en el piso, en el fregadero, en la pequeña mesita… y en el techo ._.  
Izzy: Tuve unos pequeños contratiempos :S Yo: ¿Y la comida?  
Izzy: Aquí está-Respondió señalando una olla.  
Yo: Dulce-Dije al ver un estofado.  
Izzy: Esa palabra ya está pasada de moda XD Yo: Déjame XD Fuimos al comedor e Izzy sirvió la comida.  
Izzy: Espero que no sepa mal, hace mucho que no cocino.  
Yo: Se nota XD Pero, ¿cómo fue que la comida llegó al techo?  
Izzy: Traté de calentar porotos con la olla a presión y al parecer la dejé calentar mucho, o no sé. Y el maldito tapón salió volando al igual que la tapa y los porotos.  
Yo: ¡Jajajaja! No puedo imaginar tu cara al ver como explotan los porotos.  
Izzy: No fue lindo ¬¬' El tapón me pegó en la frente e hizo que me callera T.T Yo: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué gracioso! Puedo imaginarte con el tapón golpeándote en la frente para que pusieras tu cara de derpy y terminar en el suelo XD Izzy: No te burles que igual vas a terminar ayudándome a limpiar la cocina.  
Yo: ¿Y por qué yo? :c Izzy: Porque los dos vivimos en esta casa ¬¬ Yo: ¡Rayos! ~  
Seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta acabar la comida.  
Y sí, al final me obligó a ayudarlo.  
Yo: Iz, ¿cómo era antes?-Pregunté de repente mientras limpiaba las paredes.  
Izzy: ¿Antes de qué, hermosa?  
Yo: Cuando tú y papá eran adolescentes.  
Izzy: Pues salíamos a jugar, andar en bicicleta, tocábamos en el garaje de mi casa, fuma-Se detuvo de repente.  
Yo: ¿Fumaban?  
Izzy: Sí, tú sabes. La vida loca(?  
Yo: ¿Y qué fumaban?  
Izzy:-Suspiró-Pequeña, hay algunas cosas que son algo difíciles de decir o comprender.  
Yo: Entiendo…  
Izzy: No me malinterpretes, hermosa.  
La verdad es que debes de empezar a descubrir el pasado de Rose por ti misma. Es mejor que lo sepas sola.  
Yo: ¿Eso significa que ya no me contarás nada?  
Izzy: Claro que sí. Pero unas cosas las debes saber por ti misma [¿Cómo decirle a tu sobrina que consumías drogas cuando tenías su edad?]  
Yo: Pareciera como si quisieras negar tu pasado.  
Izzy: Pequeña, siempre recuerda esto: No importa cuánto niegues y ocultes tu pasado, porque es algo de ti, es como un órgano más, y no lo puedes cambiar. Si has cometido errores siempre habrá algo o alguien que te los recuerde. No importa cuán lejos te vayas de casa, porque el pasado se va contigo y te sigue hasta la muerte.  
Yo: Entendido.  
Ambos terminamos cansados. Si bien la cocina no era muy grande,  
realmente estaba sucia.  
En la noche le escribí a mi diario:  
Querida Lizzie:  
Hoy hablé con Izzy del pasado de papá y él. Se detuvo al decir qué fumaban y no me quiso decir más.  
Luego me dijo que no podemos negar acerca de nuestro pasado ya que forma parte de nosotros y nos seguirá hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Pero él no me quiso decir qué fumaban ¿eso no significa negar tu pasado?  
También me dijo que de ahora en adelante yo sola tendría que conocer el pasado de mi padre. Quizá no me quiso contar nada por temor a herirme. Me pregunto qué tan oscura puede ser la juventud de papá. Debo admitir que tengo algo de temor.  
Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mañana hablaré a la casa para ver cómo se encuentran Beta y papá.  
Cariños, Amy.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más temprano de lo usual. Para ser exactos, eran las 6:00 a.m. Hice mi cama y salí con cuidado del cuarto ya que no quería hacer ruido para despertar a Iz. Bajé al patio trasero de la casa y me senté en el pasto.  
Se veía cómo iba amaneciendo. Para mí era realmente lindo, así que me quité los zapatos y comencé a caminar descalza.  
XX: Hey, vas a pescar un resfriado.  
Yo: Buenos días Iz.  
Izzy: ¿Por qué despertaste tan temprano?  
Yo: Quería ver el amanecer-Respondí-. Además, es una vieja costumbre.  
Izzy: ¿Quieres desayunar?  
Yo: Sí Izzy sirvió leche, café y pan para luego volver a salir al patio.  
Yo: Iz, ¿puedo llamar a papá?  
Izzy: Claro-Respondió tomando café-. Pero creo que aún está dormido-Sonrió-. Será mejor si lo haces más tarde.  
Yo: Si Desayunamos con la tranquilidad del silencio y pasamos el resto del día agradablemente. Llamé a casa y me respondieron con alegría. Fue muy agradable oír sus voces de nuevo. Además, al parecer se la están pasando bien y eso me alegra.

Bueno, aquí está la continuación :B La verdad es que esta cosa la escribí por diciembre-enero y hay algunas cosas extrañas y me pregunto "¿En verdad me expresaba así? O_O" En fin :3 


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

Welcome To The Jungle

Se oían ruidos, al parecer alguien llamaba a la puerta ¿a las 5:00 a.m.?  
¡Quizá quería entrar a robar!  
Axl: Amy, ¿qué haces despierta?-Preguntó adormilado al verme entrar a su cuarto.  
Yo: Papá, alguien está tratando de entrar a la casa.  
Axl: Papa irá a ver qué ocurre-Dijo levantándose-. Quédate aquí-Ordenó suavemente recostándome en su cama.  
Yo: Ten cuidado, papi.  
Papá me cobijó y se encaminó hacia la entrada, al parecer querían seguir entrando. De repente paró el forcejeo de la puerta:  
Axl: ¿Tu? ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!  
XX: Axl hip. Sea-hip-mos amigos-hip de nuevo hip.  
Axl: ¡Lárgate de mi casa!-Gritó enojado.  
XX: Hay que vol-hip-ver a los vie-hip-  
jos tiem-hip-pos…  
Axl: Estás ebrio, idiota. ¡Lárgate de aquí!  
XX: ¡Vol-hip-vamos a Guns hip N Fucking Roses hip!-Exclamó llorando- Yo no quería que pasara esto hip.  
Axl: ¡Coño, Slash, lárgate de mi casa!  
Slash: ¡¿Y por hip qué cara-hip-jo no me gol-hip-peas?!  
Axl: Porque no quiero asustar a mi hija…  
Slash: ¿Ti-tienes una…?  
No pudo terminar su pregunta porque mi padre le cerró la puerta en la cara.  
Mientras tanto yo estaba algo asustada y desconcertada. Había escuchado gritos de papá, lloriqueos de ese misterioso hombre, susurros, un portazo y luego… absoluto silencio. Estaba inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos y mis sentidos alerta por si algo pasaba. De repente escuché unos pasos acercarse a la habitación para luego ver entrar a mi padre.  
Axl: Amy, duérmete-Dijo suavemente.  
Yo: Sí, papá-No le pedí ninguna explicación.  
Papá se acostó en la cama, me besó la frente y luego me abrazó con su brazo mientras con el otro me acariciaba el pelo para que durmiera.  
Axl: Duerme tranquila mi niña-Susurró a mi oído.

Izzy: Amy, despierta-Dijo moviéndome suavemente Yo: ¡Quiero dormir!-Mencioné haciendo pucheros.  
Izzy: ¿Estás bien? Estabas llorando.  
Yo: Sí. Supongo que tuve pesadillas…  
Izzy: Bueno. Es algo tarde, creo que deberías levantarte si quieres llegar a tiempo a tu primer día de clases.  
Yo: ¡Cierto!  
Ya habían pasado 3 semanas y hoy era mi primer día de clases y, como siempre, me había quedado dormida.  
Tomé una ducha y me vestí rápidamente. Izzy me preparó el desayuno para luego llevarme a la escuela.  
Izzy: Muy bien, nos vemos en la tarde. Suerte, hermosa-Se despidió dándome mi mochila.  
Yo: Gracias. Adiós.  
Le besé la mejilla y él me dijo adiós con la mano. Entré a la escuela y observé a todos los chicos: unos se saludaban con emoción luego de no verse por un verano, otros llegaban deprimidos por volver a entrar a la escuela. Habían amigos saludándose, parejas besándose, maestros caminando por los pasillos.  
Pero nadie me prestaba atención, ¡me sentía libre!  
Yo: ¡Al fin!-Exclamé levantando los brazos.  
Tipa1: ¿Quién es esa loca?  
Tipa2: Qué chica tan más escandalosa.  
Tipa1: Qué patética.  
Yo: ¬¬ Tipa1: ¬¬ Pronto todos comenzaron a hablar y ya no le tomé importancia a la chica idiota. Tocaron la campana y luego todos los maestros y alumnos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivos salones…Todos menos yo.  
Yo: ¿Y ahora a dónde carajo me voy?  
Maestra: Cuide ese vocabulario, señorita.  
Yo: [¡Mierda!] Lo siento.  
Maestra: ¿Qué hace en los pasillos si ya han tocado?  
Yo: No sé a dónde irme ._.  
Maestra: ¿Es nueva?  
Yo: Sí-Respondí como si fuese obvio.  
Maestra: ¿Me permite su horario?  
Yo: Claro-Le di el papel.  
Maestra: Sígame.  
Comenzamos a caminar, todo estaba en silencio.  
Yo: Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?  
Maestra: Me llamo Michelle y soy su consejera.  
Yo: Oh, un gusto… Supongo.  
Michelle: ¿Y usted como se llama?  
Yo: Amy.  
Michelle: ¿Amy qué?  
Yo: [¿Y si se entera de quién soy? Nah, no creo. Pero si…]  
Michelle: ¿Amy qué?-Repitió con algo de impaciencia.  
Yo: Ro-Rose [¡Que mujer tan chocante!]  
No preguntó más y me dejó en mi salón.  
Maestro: Pasa, eres nueva ¿cierto?  
Yo: Sí,  
Maestro: Por favor preséntate a la clase Yo: Bueno, am, me llamo Amy-Dije nerviosa.  
Maestro: ¿Amy qué?  
Yo: [¡Coño!] Rose.  
Maestro: ¿Rose? Me suena conocido tu nombe. Me llegan recuerdos de mi juventud.  
Yo: ¿En serio?-Pregunté aun más nerviosa.  
Maestro: ¡Ya recordé! Tienes el mismo nombre de un videojuego. ¡Amy Rose!  
Yo: Qué interesante (?)  
Maestro: Siéntate en esa banca de allá-Dijo señalando un pupitre al lado de la ventana.  
Fui a mi asiento y por suerte nadie me tomó importancia. Creo que me libré esta vez.  
Tomamos clase y todo siguió normal, hasta que noté la mirada de un tipo.  
Yo: [Espero que no sepa quién soy]  
Pasaron las horas y salimos al almuerzo. Me senté en una banca solitaria a tomar mi almuerzo.  
Tipo: Hola.  
Yo: Hola [Es el tipo del salón]  
Tipo: Amy, ¿cierto? (:  
Yo: Sí. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?  
Tipo: Alex.  
Yo: Un gusto-Sonreí.  
Alex: ¿Y de dónde eres?  
Yo: De California.  
Alex: ¿Y por qué mierda viniste a este puto pueblo?-Inquirió.  
Yo: ¿Tranquilidad?  
Alex: De acuerdo... ¿Te gusta el rock?  
Yo: Yep.  
Alex: ¡Genial!  
Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. A veces me sentía algo nerviosa cuando me preguntaba acerca de con quién vivía:  
Yo: Con mi tío. Vivo con mi tío.  
O cuando preguntaba acerca de mis padres:  
Yo: Mi mamá murió en un accidente, y mi padre es empleado de una gran empresa.  
Volvimos a entrar a clases y no lo vi hasta la salida. Supongo que se había vuelto mi amigo.  
Alex: Adiós, pequeña.  
Yo: No soy pequeña.  
Alex: Claro. Adiós.  
Yo: Adiós.  
Corrí hacia Izzy:  
Izzy: ¿Y cómo te fue?  
Yo: Bien, supongo :B Llegamos a casa y sirvió la comida.  
Me conecté a Facebook. Estuve leyendo un rato y me llegaron varios recuerdos.  
~Flashback~ Yo: Papá, ¿a dónde vas?  
Axl: Al estudio. Nos vemos, hermosa.  
Yo: Pero, papi, es muy tarde.  
Axl: No importa, pequeña. Nos vemos mañana.  
Yo: Beta, no quiero que se vaya.  
Beta: Papá regresará mañana sano y salvo.  
Yo: ¿Regresará pronto?  
Beta: Sí, mi niña.  
Yo: ¡Pues entonces lo espero!  
Beta: Ya es tarde pequeña. Tienes que dormir.  
Yo: Lo esperaré aquí. No tengo sueño.  
15 minutos después.  
Beta:-Asomándose-Amy, es hora de dormir.  
Yo: Zzzzz…  
Beta: Eres una traviesa-Dijo divertida.  
~Fin Flashback~ ~Flashback~ Yo:-Entrando al estudio en brazos de Axl-Papá, ¿qué es esto?  
Axl: Aquí es donde vengo a trabajar.  
Yo: ¿En serio?-Pregunté maravillada abriendo los ojos-. ¡Es muy bonito!  
Axl: Lo sé, hermosa-Dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.  
Yo: ¡¿Esas son gallinas?!  
Axl: Sí, hermosa ._.'  
Yo: ¡Papi, qué bonito, trabajas con animalitos!  
Axl: Algo así-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.  
Yo: ¿Puedo jugar con ellas? ¡¿Puedo?!  
Axl: No sé si sea buena idea…  
Además las galli-No pudo terminar porque me zafé de sus brazos para jugar con las gallinas.  
Yo: ¡Qué bonitas!  
Buckethead: Rose, comencemos a grabar-Dijo llegando con su guitarra.  
Axl: S-sí.  
Buckethead: ¿Qué tienes? .-.  
Yo: ¡Espera!-Exclamé corriendo detrás de una gallina.  
Buckethead: ¿Qué hace tu hija jugando con MIS gallinas? ¬¬ Axl: No las matará…  
Yo: ¡Espera, gallina!  
Buckethead: ¡Hey, tú, niña…!  
Pero antes de que él me pudiera regañar la gallina saltó a su cabeza y yo a ella. Axl comenzó a reír y yo sólo termine tirada en el piso con una cara divertida al lado de Buckethead.  
Axl: Jajajajaja. Hermosa, te dije que no sería buena idea.  
Yo: ¡Claro que lo fue! OuO Buckethead: Mi cabeza…  
Axl: Vamos a grabar ya.  
Buckethead: ¬¬ eres un…  
Yo: Tome-Dije dándole su balde-. Perdón-Me disculpé apenada.  
Buckethead: Ya no importa. Gracias.  
Buckethead se levantó y me miró:  
Buckethead: Y… ¿Te gustan las gallinas? ¬u¬ Yo: ¡Por su pollo! (?)  
Buckethead: Serás grande, niña.  
~Fin Flashback~ Bueno, supongo que después de todo le terminé agradando a Buckethead… Bah, él está loco.

Bueno, debo decir que aquí Amy se comportó de una manera un poco... engreída. Qué va, no me agradó como se comportó en su primer día de clases, pero bueno... Es la personalidad de Amy, y la chica no puede ser perfecta. ¿Y qué se puede esperar de la hija de Axl Rose? :D

Como verán, aquí mencioné varias "leyendas urbanas", como la visita que recibió Axl por parte de un ebrio Slash en la madrugada, el hecho de que Axl grababa en la noche para que nadie lo molestara o el divertido rumor acerca de que le tuvieron que poner un gallinero al loco de Buckethead para que no se fuera de la banda (me divertí mucho escribiendolo, no sé por qué jajaja).  
En fin, enjoy :D 


	6. Bad Apples

Bad Apples

Habían pasado ya varios meses, de hecho, ya era 2012. Alex se había convertido en un amigo muy cercano (y el único). Fue realmente gracioso y un tanto extraño cuando supo en verdad quién era yo.  
Yo: Alex, tengo algo que decirte.  
Alex: ¡Ya sabía que tú me amas!  
Besémonos ahora.  
Yo: ¡JAJAJAJA! No._.  
Alex: Ok, mal chiste. Perdón. ¿Qué me tienes que decir?  
Yo: Bueno, es algo difícil… Es que…  
Te he estado mintiendo.  
Alex: ¿Mintiendo?  
Yo: Bueno, no realmente. Mi padre sí es un empleado de una gran empresa. Trabaja para una disquera y es músico.  
Alex: Cool! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?  
Yo: Es no es todo… Yo no vivo con un tío, es en realidad un amigo de mi padre. Pero son amigos desde los 14 años, así que yo le trato como uno.  
Alex: No tengo ningún problema con eso.  
Yo: Y… Yo no sé quién es mi madre. Es que… Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar-Comenté comenzando a jugar con mis manos.  
Alex: Amy-Dijo tomándome de los hombros-, en serio agradezco que me digas la verdad. Pero ya sé quién eres, sé que eres la hija de Axl Rose.  
Yo: Alex-Abrí mis ojos por el asombro-, perdón por no decirte,  
pero me gustaba que me trataran como a cualquiera y que no me mataran por ser la hija del hombre que dio mala fama a este lugar- Agregué.  
Alex: No te preocupes, pequeña. Además, este pueblo es una basura.  
Yo: ¿Lo sabías desde el principio?  
Alex: Debo admitir que no. Lo supe hace unas semanas cuando el señor Stradlin vino por ti a la escuela. Habías olvidado tu sudadera por lo que había tratado de alcanzarte para dártela… Hasta que te vi con él.  
Yo: [Jajaja, "señor"] Vaya…  
Alex: Y luego me di cuenta de que tienes exactamente los mismos ojos que tu padre-Declaró abrazándome.  
Yo: Izzy te quiere conocer.  
Alex ¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó soltándome.  
Lo miré a la cara, tenía una expresión muy alterada.  
Yo: ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?-  
Inquirí alzando una ceja.  
Alex: Que me puede matar por creer que soy mala influencia para ti. Y puede llegar en la noche a mi casa y estrellar su auto en mi sala.  
Yo: No creo que sea capaz de eso-Repliqué con diversión.  
Comencé a reírme un buen rato. Me imaginaba la escena: Iz llegando a media noche a la casa de Alex luego de estrellar su auto en la sala. Luego él salía del auto con un revolver en mano mientras Alex comía cereal. Más que de terror, me parecía un momento realmente cómico.  
Alex: ¿Ya terminaste?  
Yo: Lo siento. Te veo hoy a las 6:00 pm para cenar-Dije dándole un papel con la dirección escrita en él-.  
¡Adiós!  
Alex: Está bien-Contestó aterrado.  
Regresé a casa y saludé a Izzy.  
Yo: Hola, tío.  
Izzy: ¡Al fin llegaste, hermosa!-Me saludó alegremente saliendo de la cocina con una espátula.  
Yo: ¿Qué cocinas?  
Izzy: Albondigón e_e Yo: Yay! Por cierto, Alex aceptó venir. Llegará a las 6:00.  
Izzy: ¡Genial! Al fin podré conocerlo.  
Yo: Dice que lo considerarás mala influencia y que irás en la noche a su casa para matarlo.  
Izzy: No sería capaz de eso.-.  
La comida estuvo lista a las 5:30 pm. Durante ese tiempo yo había hecho mi tarea y había estado leyendo "esos" fics* un poco extrañada hasta que me llegó un mensaje de mi "amiga" Andy:  
Andy: ¿Ya supiste?  
Yo: ¿De qué?  
Andy: ¡Lo de tu padre!  
Yo: ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá?-  
Comenzaba a asustarme.  
Andy: Eso de que salió de un hotel de Hollywood acompañado de la mismísima Lana del Rey, ¡y lo mejor de todo es que se fueron en el mismo auto!  
Yo: ¿Quién putas es Lana del Rey?  
Andy: ¿No sabes? Es una cantante,  
querida.  
Yo: ¿Una mujer? ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
Tipa: 25, creo que tendrás una nueva "hermanita", o puede que te saques el premio mayor y obtengas primero una mami y luego un lindo y bello hermanito. ¡Aww! Qué suerte la tuya, cariño.  
Me quedé completamente petrificada. La preocupación se había convertido en una mezcla de enojo, celos y tristeza. Papá hace mucho que no tenía pareja. Y cuando decidió que ya era un poco más madura, me hablaba de las mujeres que había conocido y me pedía siempre una opinión acerca de ellas. Obviamente, sólo sacaba puntos de vista negativos, lo suficientemente malos como para convencerlo de no salir con ellas nunca más. Sé que eso estaba mal,  
pero yo quería ser la única mujer en la vida de mi papá. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que la puta de Andy quisiera sólo joderme la vida. Reaccioné y escribí en el buscador 'Axl Rose y Lana del Rey'. Los resultados no tardaron en aparecer llevándose con ellos todas mis dudas: era cierto, era jodidamente cierto. Salieron del Chateau Marmont el 23 de marzo… Y hoy era 11 de abril. Tal vez lo hubiera comprendido si por lo menos me hubiera enviado un mensaje "Me la estoy pasando bien con Lana del Rey, quiero que la conozcas y me digas qué opinas". Claro que me habría enojado, ¡pero era diferente! Además, habían pasado ya 3 semanas y aún no me decía nada.  
Rápidamente tomé mi celular y marqué el número 2 como llamada rápida:  
Axl: ¿Hola?  
Yo: Hola, papá…  
Axl: ¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo estás?  
Yo: Bien. Hoy vendrá un amigo a conocer a Izzy.  
Axl: ¿Amigo? Me alegro que estés socializando de maravilla.  
Yo: [Ya quisiera, él es mi único amigo] Sí. Te llamaba para contarte esto, ya que es algo importante y nosotros nos contamos todo lo que nos pasa, además de saber la opinión del otro.  
Axl: Pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me parece genial. Me gustaría conocerlo también.  
Yo: Sería grandioso… ¿Tú no tienes novedades para contarme?  
Axl: No, hermosa. Todo va normal, nada importante.  
Yo:-Suspiré-Está bien, papi. Me tengo que ir, pronto llegará Alex.  
Axl: ¿Alex?  
Yo: Así se llama. Me tengo que ir. Te cuidas mucho.  
Axl: Tú igual, hermosa.  
Yo: Salúdame a Tata Beta, dile que la extraño y espero que esté bien.  
Axl: Con todo gusto.  
Yo: Adiós. Te amo… y mucho.  
Axl: Yo igual, hermosa. Adiós.  
Colgué y me quedé mirando la pantalla de mi celular. Me sentía realmente mal. ¿Por qué no me contaba nada de ella? No sabía, y eso hacía hervir mi sangre.  
Izzy: Amy, Alex ya llegó.  
Yo: Bien, ¿qué dijo al verte?  
Izzy: Nada, porque aún no me ve.  
Quiero que me acompañes a recibirlo-Dijo entusiasmado.  
Yo:-Solté una risita-Está bien. ¿Pero por qué tan emocionado?  
Izzy: La gente me ha ido olvidando,  
pero no lo suficiente como para tratarme "normalmente".  
Yo: Está bien-Contesté divertida.  
Pasamos a recibir a Alex, y fue realmente gracioso como hizo su cara al verlo.  
Alex: Señor-señor Stradlin-Dijo aclarando su garganta-. Es un gusto conocerle.  
Izzy: Por favor, llámame Izzy, no me hagas sentir más viejo.  
Alex: De acuerdo.  
Pasó y cenamos, él se asustó y se puso nervioso al platicar con Izzy. Pero luego, poco a poco, se fue abriendo un poco más y al final terminaron llevándose muy bien. Creo que Alex vendrá muy seguido en las tardes.  
También Izzy se la pasó de lo mejor. Había cumplido recién sus 50 años, hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en qué tanto había envejecido. Pero estoy segura de que era feliz, ¿no? Al fin había encontrado la paz mental desde que se reconcilió con mi papá y comenzó a llevar una vida tranquila.

*Fics: Son historias que contienen... Ejem... Ustedes saben e_e' En el próximo capítulo dedicado a Iz sabrán qué contienen exactamente. See ya! /) 


End file.
